Arcadian Empire
The Arcadian Empire was formally founded in 1 AE by Akkanor, the Elven Prince, and first Emperor of Arcadia. It consisted of Farador and Kaledonia, as well as lands now held by Paraya, and a number of the Barran Isles. It's capital was Starfall. The Empire formally ceased to exist in 875 AE, when the last Emperor, Hirios VI died, leaving no heir. The Empire itself had been on a decline since the Slaves Revolt in 695 AE, and pressure was mounting for the Empire to be transformed into a republic, led by a body of elected consuls, rather than a singular ruler. As such, the Arcadian Republic was established following the death of the last Emperor. History End of the Nether Age See: Nether Age When Malakar was defeated, the Nether Age came to a long awaited close. For over a millennium, the world had only known darkness and terror. When Elves emerged from the Feywild, led by Akkanor, they were heralded as Andoran's salvation. When Akkanor claimed triumph over the forces of evil, there was a great deal of support for him, and many called for him to lead, and bring the continent into an era of prosperity and peace. Akkanor was keen to accept this invitation to rule, and declared that he would rule the lands as Emperor, helping humans rebuild their once great cities, until such a time as they could rule themselves. Thus, the Empire was born, and a new age began. Rebuilding It took several centuries to fully repair the damage done by Malakar and his allies. Akkanor's Heroes travelled across the lands, spreading the magic of the Feywild, helping plants regrow. It was thanks to these efforts that the Parayan Marshes formed into the Jungles known today. It was during this time that Starfall was founded, built on the remains of the citadel known as Malakar's Throne. The city grew quickly, and became a centre of learning and wisdom. A temple was built in honour of Pelor, Akkanor's deity. Until its destruction in the Third Coming of Arda, the Sanctus Ecclesium was the largest temple of its kind. The speed and grandeur at which the Empire was able to rebuild is considered to be down to the number of Orc and Goblinoid slaves captured by the end of the Nether Age. Some scholars even suggest that there were more slaves than humans alive during the founding of the Empire. These slaves were worked mercilessly, often to death. The abuse of slaves was seen as just, given their role in the Nether Age, although modern scholars often call into question how Akkanor is seen, given the mistreatment of Slaves under his rule. By the end of the 2nd Century AE, the Empire was prospering, and so began its golden age. Golden Age Akkanor stepped down in 209 AE, and appointed his half-Elven son, Aidan I, to be his successor. Aidan's rule saw the completion of the Sanctus Ecclesium, as well as several major expansions of the Arcadian Palace in Starfall. One of Aiden's most important achievements was to establish diplomatic relations with the surviving Dwarven cities, which had been all but shut off by the end of the Nether Age. The introduction of Dwarven craftsmanship into the Empire saw a rapid growth in large architectural projects, and the foundation of several large intercity roads, which still exist to this day. Aiden ensured arcane knowledge was taught to any with the aptitude, not only Elves and their offspring, as had been the policy under Akkanor. This made Aiden very unpopular with the small Elven community, and is believed to have led to the founding of Moonhaven and Efhalond, where non-Elves are still largely unwelcome. Stagnation After Aiden passed away in 313 AE, the Empire endured several Emperors in quick succession, none as popular as Aiden. There were several failed attempts at expanding the Empire. The colony of Istar was founded, with the hopes of taming the Parayan jungles. However, the Fey magic that maintained the jungles made it difficult to develop the city, and it was ultimately lost to local tribes who regularly raided the young town. The failure to expand to the South saw increased pressure to expand Northwards into the less hospitable Northern Wilderlands. This effort was led by Consul Orden Epollus, which led to the founding of the city that now bears his name; Orden. The use of slaves at this point had reached a critical stage. Many generations of Orcs had been born and bred for slavery, while humans flourished and lived extravagant lives. Several smaller rebellions were attempted and quelled during the 7th Century AE, but the Slave's Revolt of 695 AE could not be defeated. Slave's Revolt See: Arcadian Slave's Revolt In 695 AE, the conditions for slaves in the Empire were at an all time low. Few Orcs lived beyond the age of 40, if they were lucky enough to survive childhood. For centuries they were bred to be strong, but far less intelligent or wise than their warrior ancestors. However, it had become fashionable to train Orcs to be learned among the noble houses. This novelty of a clever Orc led the way to the revolt that spelled doom for the Empire. It is believed to have begun in Faber Castel, when one of these educated Orcs was sent to a gladiator school for the offence of spilling wine. His name was Pektus. In his time at the school, he witnessed the horrible treatment of his kin, which he had previously been shielded from. In time, he was able to rally the gladiators to turn against their master. His education made it possible for the escaped slaves to tactically out-manoeuvre the forces sent to capture them, and win several unexpected victories on the field. Pektus was also quick to send word of the rebellion, so that others would rise up and join them. The news spread like wildfire, and by the end of the year, thousands had joined his cause, often leaving their masters to bloody fates. The revolt lasted nearly 10 years. By the end of it, Emperor Hirios IV passed a law recognising Orcs and their kin as citizens of the Empire, and agreed to yield the Southern Isles to the ex-slaves, allowing them to found the Free Cities. Whilst this put an end to the violent rebellion, it also removed most of the Empire's work force. Infrastructure began to decline, culture stagnated, and poverty became rampant. Decline and Fall In the decades following the Slaves Revolt, the Empire became a difficult place to live for all but the nobility. Food became scarce with none to farm the land, and building projects failed, with nobody skilled in masonry. Humans were learning to do these jobs, but too slowly to save the Empire. The Barran Clans had also begun raiding the coast of Andoran, making trade between ports nearly impossible; and with no Orcs to build ships, the Empire's navy quickly floundered. The rule of Hirios VI epitomised the state of the Empire by its end. The Emperor was a greedy man, whose only achievements was the monstrous size of his stomach. He seldom walked, not that he could, and was carried from banquet to banquet. His predecessors had kept increasing their wealth, such that nobles were all too keen to enable Hirios' poor habits. Some estimates state that Hirios' personal wealth was a third of that of the entire Empire. He never left Starfall, and could barely remember the names of most of the towns or cities in the Empire. If petitioners came to him, he was known to send them away with vast quantities of fruit cake. Despite his wealth and station, Hirios was so grotesque that he could not find a woman willing to take him. He was engaged once, but his bride to be died the night before the wedding. Suicide is often cited as the cause of death. Diaries from the time, written by his closest "friends" cast doubt onto his physical ability to father an heir, even if he had married. Hirios XI, last Emperor of Arcadia died at the age of 31, in 875 AE. His funeral was marked with jubilation, and the hope of a brighter future. Later than year, the Arcadian Republic was born.